Flitterbloom Juice
by Lunaandnargles
Summary: There is something Sirius Black needs to do.


**Flitterbloom Juice**

Black-haired boy was rushing through the empty hallway. It was dark, but one could have hardly considered it strange as it was already half past eight. However, what one could have considered rather odd was the fact that the boy, who seemed to be mumbling nonsense to himself as he made his way through the castle, that was in general quite peaceful, was Sirius Black.

"Keep calm, Sirius. Don't panic. There's nothing to worry about."

It felt like one of those "_now or never" _kind of moments, but he didn't stop to think about it. The boy knew what he was about to do. He had been toying around with the idea for some time by now, imagining the scenario which was about to take place in few seconds more often than he would have ever admitted doing. He _had_ to go through with it.

"Fuck it!" he almost roared as he furiously rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "You're a Gryffindor for crying out loud! _A bloody Gryffindor_! You're whole bloody sodding family has been in Slytherin for... who knows... _centuries_ and yet, the Sorting Hat found a good enough reason to put you in the house where dwell the brave at heart. That has to count for something!"

And even though his nerves were making him use more and more profanities by every sentence he was able to utter, he wasn't going to prove the Sorting Hat wrong.

"You're Sirius _fucking_ Black! The most handsome, the most talented, the best student Hogwarts has ever seen. You're Padfoot. You're fucking brilliant. You will be just fine."

Sirius was fully aware how the many titles he had just given himself weren't completely truthful, but he felt more confident by each word and that was exactly what he needed and what he was aiming for at the moment.

"What do you have to lose anyway?" he gave a nervous chuckle. "What have you got to lose? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He drew in a deep breath before finally entering the boys' lavatory. He couldn't even get through the doorway before colliding with a Huffelpuff from his year.

"Oh, hi, Sirius!"

"Hi, Richard," he gave a hand to help the other boy get on his feet again. "I'm really sorry I bumped into you, but I'm in kind of a hurry. So, if you don't mind..."

Some people like to postpone the things they fear; Sirius was not one of those people. He was determined to get over with what was about to start as fast as could, but that usually happens to be a rather tricky mission, if you have a seventh-year Huffelpuff taking up your precious time. Soon the boy had disappeared into the dark passageway outside of the lavatory and Sirius took a moment to study the room. It seemed to be empty, except for a tall boy across the room, who was washing his hands.

"Hey, Padfoot! Did Peter tell you that I was here?" The boy had moved a little to send Sirius a bright grin, but was already turning his attention back to his wet hands. "It's frustrating; I just can't get those splashes of Flitterbloom juice off. Honestly, if I can't get my hands clean any time soon, I will never do any Herbology assignments again!"

"Have you tried _Scourgify_?"

"Of course. I swear, I'll just go to Madame Pomfrey and-"

"Remus, I need to talk to you!" Sirius would have loved to continue this little chat about Flitterbloom juice and dirty hands, but at the same time he wanted to get to the point that was the reason why he had come to the lavatory in the first place. Remus seemed a little taken aback by this rapid statement.

"Um, well, go on then," he said, still rubbing his soapy hands together.

"I like you." The words were said hastily, but were still completely understandable. There was uncomfortable silence as Sirius stood in the middle of the room, his right hand clinging to his left arm behind his back, staring at the other boy, waiting for him to say something and Remus just, sort of stayed put, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"How very nice of you, Padfoot." Remus looked quite puzzled. "I must admit, it would be rather odd if it turned out that after seven years of friendship you actually strongly disliked me."

"Don't play stupid with me, Moony! You know very well what I mean, so stop pissing around and, please, give me a valid answer." He spoke loudly, but worry grew more visible in his eyes by each passing second. Remus remained silent. The discomfort in the room was unbearable. They weren't standing close to each-other, yet neither of them tried to shorten the distance.

"Fuck it. Here goes nothing." Sirius gave a half-hearted smile. "I think I might love you."

He took a step forward, towards the only other person in the room. Then another one. And another one until he was in front of Remus, who was gazing into his eyes, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, as he had apparently forgotten that both of his hands were still soaking wet and covered with soap bubbles. Remus swallowed.

"Love is an awfully big word." His voice is hoarse and his eyes keep flicking between Sirius' eyes and his lips. Sirius noticed both.

"May I kiss you now?"

"That would be nice."

He slided his arms around Remus' waist, slowly meeting his lips with his own. And neither of them paid any attention to the fact that they were in a lavatory, that the floor around the sinks was wet and that Remus' hands were still wet, soapy and beneath all that still together with Flitterbloom juice, as well.

"I think I might love you too."

xxx

**Thank you for reading!**

**I still wish to get reviews or there will be an enormous amount of foul fanfiction by me and who would want that? :)**

Sirius Black / Remus Lupin is a very dear pairing to me, so I haven't written about them as I would ruin this. However, this is an attempt.

**Lots of love!**


End file.
